


Suffocating

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, bestfriends!oikage, cheating!suga, rated for excessive swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oikawa Tooru glared angrily at his face in the mirror. He had known what was happening; (how could he not) his boyfriend had come home a couple of times during the week, smelling like a different person. Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa would have stolen the sky if he asked him to if it made him happy. Oikawa Tooru was suffocating in the sheets that still smelled like them. Like Sugawara Koushi.





	Suffocating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t want your bullshit,” Oikawa said, angrily. He pushed Sugawara out the bedroom, waiting until he heard the click of the entrance before completely breaking down.

Oikawa looked at the phone in is hand. A new notification made it buzz. Oikawa knows he shouldn’t be doing this, that he should just ask Kou-chan directly. Still, his fingers tapped in the password. The phoned unlocked to a picture of them, smiling at the old memory Oikawa quickly tapped on the messages icon. 

 

 _Nothing will be there, stop worrying._ He chastised himself, trying to keep positive. He didn’t know who was he looking for. He scrolled through various people and group chats, listening closely for Sugawara.

 

A new message popped up, creating a whole new chat.

 

* * *

 

**Kiyoko Shimizu**

 

**iMessage**

**Today** 9:48 PM

 

Suga?

 

Can you come over today? Or are you with Oikawa today? 

 

I know you said you’ll do it soon, it’s just…I don’t want you to keep having to make up stories just to meet with me. I’m always missing you. Why don’t you just stay with me already, Suga?

* * *

 

 

Oikawa stared dumbly down at the messages, even after Sugawara stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom to change.

 

“Hey, Kou-chan?” Oikawa started tentatively.

 

“Yes, Tooru?” Sugawara said, pulling his pajama shirt over his head.

 

“Wasn’t Kiyoko Shimizu your old manager in high school?”

 

“Yes, why-“

 

“Why the fuck is she messaging you to come over then? What does she mean, stay with her, Kou-chan?” Oikawa started to piece it all together.

 

It’s not unlike Sugawara to smell a little more feminine than the average college student and it’s not unlike Sugawara to wear lip gloss every now and then, Oikawa reasoned when he first realized. 

 

But him coming home smelling like peaches when their shampoo smells like green apples worried him. Sugawara coming home with tousled hair and an untucked shirt when he said he was studying with Daichi worried him. Sugawara pulling away from heated kisses claiming to be too tired worried him.

 

“W-why do you have my phone?”

 

“Stop avoiding the question, Kou-chan,” Oikawa whispered.

 

“I-I,” Sugawara’s eyes shifted down to the floor.

 

“Dammit, Suga. How long?” Oikawa didn’t want to know. Oikawa never wanted to find out.

 

“Four.”

 

“Four what? Days, weeks, months?” Oikawa gasped at the possible answer. “Years?”

 

“Not years! Not years, babe. Months. I’m sorry. I didn’t- I don’t- she- we,”

 

“Don’t babe me, you fucking asswipe. Get out, get out you piece of shit. Bring your crap. The rest of your stuff will be outside tomorrow. Don’t fucking bother trying to talk to me,” Oikawa through Sugawara’s gym bag at him. Oikawa watched as Sugawara hesitated, opening the gym bag slowly. “Hurry up, dammit. I’ll fucking kick you out in your pajamas and nothing else, try me.”

 

Oikawa’s throat burned and his chest hurt. Sugawara nodded slowly, stuffing random clothes from his side of the closet and drawers into the bag.

 

“Tooru-“

 

“I don’t want your bullshit,” Oikawa said, angrily. He pushed Sugawara out the bedroom, waiting until he heard the click of the entrance before completely breaking down.

 

Oikawa’s actions were fueled by his anger and frustration. He punched the door of his bedroom before pulling out old moving boxes from two years ago when Sugawara had first moved in as a roommate for college. He tossed everything he could find that belonged to Suga in them. Tears blurred his vision as he threw clothes that Suga left in them. He threw pictures of family and of them in the boxes, glass cracking from being hit with the corners of other frames. He threw in the stuffed animals that marked anniversaries. Everything. 

 

When Oikawa was spent, three boxes ended up outside with various pieces of furniture he didn’t want to see anymore. Oikawa crawled over to his phone that had fallen from his pocket during his purging. 

 

He scrolled down the contacts, blocking Sugawara then pressing call on one of his most recent calls.

 

“What do you want, asshole. I’m on the couch with Hina- Oikawa? Are you crying?” Kageyama Tobio's annoyed tone quickly evolved to concerned.

 

“C-can you p-please come over? I don’t care w-who you come with. Ju-just please,” Oikawa ended the call, hiccups and tears shutting down his thoughts.

 

It might have been only five minutes or it could have been the next day, Oikawa didn’t care. He stood up and sluggishly made his way to the fridge and took out all the alcohol stored there then proceeded to walk back, dropping them on the floor. He made another trip to the mostly unused liquor cabinet and pulled out all of those.

 

Oikawa took swigs and gulps out of different ones each time. He didn’t care how you were supposed to drink them, as long as he was able to get the alcohol in his system.

 

He coughed and spluttered when the doorbell rang, cursing at it for making him drop his beer on himself.

 

“Tobio-chan! H-hi, do you want some?” Oikawa shoved an empty beer can at Kageyama Tobio who placed it gingerly on the coffee table that was haphazardly shoved outside. 

 

“No thanks,” Kageyama said dryly. “Why is all that shit outside? Oh my god, don’t chug that.”

 

Kageyama pulled the coffee mug full of red wine from Oikawa's shaky grip.

 

“Why are you getting shitfaced, shithead?”

 

“Kou-chan was cheating on me. For a whole four months, can you believe that? The just threw me away after almost a year and a half. Four-fucking-months, Tobio,” Oikawa slid off the sofa and laid down on the floor, staring at the ceiling.

 

“Suga? Suga cheated on you? Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, I’m fucking sure,” Oikawa rolled his eyes.

 

“I would start trashing him, but Suga? With who?”

 

“Kiyoko Shimizu,” Oikawa drew out, sarcastically giving jazz hands.

 

“Kiyoko?! As in the old Karasuno manager?!” Kageyama shouted.

 

“Stop shouting, good lord. Shittykawa, I’m not cleaning up this mess,” Iwazumi Hajime sidestepped the coffee table and shut the open front door. “You’re lucky you’re the last room, you would have blocked the hallway."

 

“Yeah, I know, now that piece of shit has to carry all of this through the hall and down two flights of stairs,” Oikawa said smugly.

 

“You kicked Suga out?”

 

“He cheated on me,” Oikawa whined trying to grab another drink from Kageyama who was cleaning them up.

 

“What a bitch,” Iwaizumi commented, plucking a beer from Tobio’s arms and collapsing on the couch above Oikawa.

 

“Iwaizumi,” Kageyama chastised.

 

“Well he is, he cheated on Crappykawa here. Look he’s drunk,” Iwaizumi said nonchalantly. “Look Oikawa, there are plenty of volleyballs to spike.”

 

“It wasn’t about the sex! I spent two years living with him and I’ve known him for longer!”

 

“I wasn’t referring to the sex.”

  
  
“Sure you weren’t,” Kageyama sighed and joined Iwaizumi on the couch. The three of them talked for a few more hours before passing out in the trashed living room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took ages to write this chapter and it's only about 1500 words long,,, so sorry for the wait!
> 
> feel free to talk to me on [ twitter! ](https://twitter.com/seijohh)
> 
> I'm working on the next chapter so subscribe for the notif (:


End file.
